Without You
by chawpituta
Summary: Seakan lima puluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk mempertanyakan 'bagaimana jika' Seokmin yang berada disisinya. [SoonHoonSeok]


**Without You**

 **Cast: Lee Seokmin; Lee Jihoon; Kwon Soonyoung; Lee Kaeun.**

 **Genre: Sedih pokoknya. Galau. Baper.**

 **Rate: Ampun bukan mature.**

 **Warning: Self-beta. Kebanyakan narasi, karena aku sok puitis. Gaje. Karya orang abis baper. Gak bakal ngefeel.**

* * *

Seokmin keluar dari pintu belakang _bar_ yang sepi, berbanding jauh dengan keadaan didalam, dimana semua orang saling melecehkan tubuh satu sama lain dalam dalih menari mengikuti irama. Kepalanya berat, efek vodka yang ia teguk beberapa kali sebelum muak dengan hingar binger didalam. Oh _tidak_ , ia bukan muak dengan kebisingan pengunjungnya. Ia tahan berdiam diri ditepi bar sampai pagi, meratapi nasib walaupun tangan-tangan nakal wanita menggerayangi tubuhnya. Tapi, untuk malam ini, dipesta ulang tahun sahabatnya, Soonyoung, Seokmin tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk berdiam diri.

 _Tidak_ , saat sosok mungil dengan rambut pirang se punggung menjinjitkan kakinya yang pendek untuk menggapai leher Soonyoung dan menekankan belah bibirnya dengan pasti dimilik Soonyoung.

Rasanya mau mati saja.

Seokmin menyandarkan dirinya di dinding luar bar itu, merasakan dingin menusuk punggungnya yang basah terkena bekas air hujan yang masih tersisa. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya merosot perlahan, terduduk dengan kedua lutut bertekuk keatas dan kepala berpangku. Seribu kata makian terucap dalam hati. Tangannya mengepal, memukul sternum berlapis kulit itu dengan kuat, berusaha menghapus sakit yang sangat kentara.

"Kenapa?"

Air mata membentuk sungai dikedua pipinya, "Kenapa, Nuna?"

\- Without You -

Awalnya, Seokmin memiliki Lee Kaeun sebagai segalanya. Segala dalam konteks yang lebih dalam dari sekadar kekasih. Lee Kaeun itu sahabatnya, kakaknya, seniornya, bahkan pernah menjadi pacarnya untuk 18 jam. Intinya mereka sangat dekat sampai-sampai semua masalah Seokmin, Kaeun pasti mengetahuinya. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Akhir-akhir ini Kaeun sering bercerita tentang sepupunya yang tinggal di Busan akan pindah ke Seoul dan bersekolah disana. Ia menceritakan betapa terkejutnya ia saat tahu bahwa dirumahnya akan bertambah seorang anggota dan sangat antusias untuk bertemu sang sepupu. Seokmin menggodanya seperti biasanya, meminta agar dijodohkan dan segala macam. Sama seperti sikapnya setiap Kaeun mengenalkan teman perempuannya yang lalu-lalu pada Seokmin.

Tapi esoknya, Seokmin bertemu murid baru itu terlebih dahulu diekskul paduan suara. Senyum gadis itu manis sekali. Badannya mungil, tingginya dibawah rata-rata. Matanya sipit sekali sampai Seokmin berusaha keras hanya untuk melihatnya. Tapi bibirnya sangat _pink_ , rasanya Seokmin tak ingin menahan diri untuk mengusap benda kenyal itu untuk membuktikan apakah lembutnya sama dengan warna yang menghiasinya?

Kemudian, Seokmin mendekatkan diri. Jihoon dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan itu. Setiap harinya, Seokmin selalu melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh hanya untuk membuat gadis itu tertawa. Dan kian lama, kedekatan itu tidak lagi murni persahabatan.

-Without You -

Seokmin pernah patah hati.

Patah hati tidak terlalu menyedihkan, tapi Seokmin yang tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya hingga kini luka itu membekas memberinya trauma. Jadi, saat ia sadar hatinya terpikat lag, Seokmin merasa harus menghentikan rasa itu sebelum dirinya harus tersakiti lagi untuk yang kesekian kali. Dan karena itu, pemuda itu benar benar menghilang dari hidup Jihoon untuk dua minggu lamanya.

Akhirnya, Seokmin memberanikan diri. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wajah Kaeun saat tahu dirinya telah jatuh cinta _lagi_ , terlebih dengan sepupunya sendiri, namun tak berani mengungkapkan karena takut tersakiti. Setelah dipaksa untuk berhenti menghindari Lee Jihoon, dengan hati yang berat, pemuda itu mengikuti perkataan sahabatnya.

Kebetulan, saat itu adalah White Day, hari yang sama sakralnya seperti valentine.

Jihoon menatap kotak kue coklat didepannya dengan pandangan bingung, pemuda yang telah hilang dua minggu ini tampak aneh saat kembali menemuinya. Seokmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi kemudian, Jihoon pun mengerti.

Seokmin berusaha menunjukkan perasaannya dalam beragam cara. Tapi ketidakpercayaan diri cukup menganggu baginya, apalagi saat tahu bahwa Jihoon tengah dekat dengan senior dari ekskul musik mereka, si Hong Jisoo. Jihoon selalu dikelilingi banyak lelaki, termasuk Seokmin sendiri. Bahkan, Soonyoung pun dekat dengan gadis itu. Seokmin menganggap semua lelaki itu musuh, terkecuali Kwon Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung adalah temannya, lagipula pemuda itu telah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Tapi Kim Chungha tidak berpendapat sama dengan Seokmin. Gadis itu datang ke kafe tempat dirinya, jihoon dan soonyoung _hangout_ , menarik rambut Jihoon dan menyiramnya dengan jus stoberi milik Jihoon sendiri sambil memakinya dengan perkataan tidak pantas. Soonyoung berusaha menariknya, tapi gadis itu cukup kuat hingga akhirnya Soonyoung harus menyeretnya keluar kafe. Seokmin meraih tisu dan membersihkan bekas-bekas air jus diwajah Jihoon, menyaksikan gadis itu menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Seokmin meraih kepala Jihoon, tak peduli dengan jaketnya yang basah karena rambut Jihoon, memeluknya dengan erat seraya menenangkan hatinya yang serasa meledak saat tangan mungil melingkar balik ke pinggangnya.

\- Without You -

Akhir bulan Maret, Seokmin bertekad akan mengungkapkan semuanya pada Jihoon. Dengan tangan mengenggam bunga mawar segar, langkah besarnya mengiringi perjalanannya menuju taman.

Sebuah mobil melaju kencang. Seokmin terdiam karena kaget.

Jihoon sendiri menunggu tiga jam lebih dari yang dijanjikan. Ia melihat matahari terbenam kearah barat, dan tiga jam sebelum tengah malam, gadis itu bergegas pulang dan tidur dengan mata sembab yang sarat akan air mata. Jihoon bertekad akan marah dengan Seokmin esok harinya, tapi gadis itu tidak menemukan pemuda itu dimanapun.

Dua hari,

Empat hari,

Seminggu,

Sebulan.

Seokmin kembali kesekolah disambut dengan meriah. Soonyoung membuat spanduk besar, Wonwoo dan Mingyu menebar konfeti dipintu kelas. Sisanya bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya mengingat mereka atau tidak. Seokmin tertawa, ia bilang, yang terluka itu kakinya bukan kepalanya. Tapi hal itu membuat sangsi karena kaki pria itu tampak sehat seperti biasa.

"Kan sudah sebulan, bodoh!"

Semua tertawa, tapi tawa Seokmin terhenti melihat sosok mungil dipintu kelasnya. Sosok itu tersenyum. Seokmin ikut tersenyum. Kakinya melangkah mendekat tapi Soonyoung lebih cepat berlari menuju Jihoon dan memeluknya. Jihoon menyambut pelukan Soonyoung tak kalah erat.

Saat itu, Seokmin harap kepalanya saja yang harusnya terkena cedera.

 _Hangout_ mereka yang pertama setelah Seokmin kembali kesekolah terjadi tiga hari setelahnya, Seokmin dengan tawanya yang khas berusaha menggoda Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

"Ya, kami jadian seminggu yang lalu. Jangan minta pajak! Masa berlakunya sudah habis, Lee." Soonyoung tertawa saat mengatakannya, teman teman yang lain juga tertawa. Semuanya, kecuali dua orang. Seokmin menatap Jihoon, meminta penjelasan, gadis itu hanya menatap balik dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Senyum sarkastik muncul dibibir lelaki itu, kemudian mengumpulkan _mood_ nya untuk ikut bersenang-senang dengan yang lain. Tak peduli dengan tatapan Jihoon yang memohon.

"Kumohon jangan tersenyum, Lee Seokmin."

Senyum itu luntur, Seokmin terdiam dengan wajah kaku. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini ia dan Jihoon sedang berada diruang paduan suara, hanya berdua. Jihoon menatapnya memohon. Seokmin menatap hujan yang turun membasahi jendela.

"Lalu, aku harus apa?" Jihoon terdiam.

"Apa kalau aku menangis padamu, memohon kepadamu, apa kau akan meninggalkan Soonyoung-Hyung, begitu saja?" Getar kentara terdengar dari nada Seokmin, Jihoon menunduk. Ia tidak lagi berani menatap pemuda itu. Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Badannya dikelilingi kehangatan yang familiar, mengabaikan puncak kepalanya yang basah karena air mata Seokmin.

\- Without You -

Seokmin berhadapan dengan Soonyoung yang mengambil nafasnya dengan terengah-engah. Sudut bibirnya sudah berdarah, hidungnya yang tinggi tampak bengkok karena patah. Darah dipelipis juga tidak berhenti. Sepertinya benar-benar bodoh, pikirnya, melawan sabuk hitam taekwondo seperti ini.

"Katakan kau menyesal, Lee Seokmin!" Teriakan Soonyoung memenuhi telinganya.

 _Jihoon-nuna. Kumohon, jangan kembali pada Soonyoung-Hyung._

Ingatan tentang Jihoon yang menangis dipelukannya tadi malam, saat gadis itu mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan menghambur dengan ocehan yang teredam isakan. Sesuatu tentang Soonyoung, Chungha dan selingkuh tertangkap oleh Seokmin. Sesuatu tentang Jihoon yang menyayangi Soonyoung, tidak sanggup, dan sakit juga ia dengar.

Seokmin kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada keadaan sekarang, menatap Soonyoung yang menatap marah padanya dengan pandangan tajam. Kondisi Soonyoung tidak lebih baik darinya, Seokmin mungkin masih punya harapan untuk menumbangkan si sabuk hitam dengan kemampuan hapkidonya. Tapi tinjunya mengepal sampai putih, matanya tertutup pasrah. Ia menjatuhkan lututnya.

"Aku minta maaf, kumohon, jangan sakiti Jihoon-nuna lagi. Jaga dia." Soonyoung melepaskan tendangannya kesisi samping tubuh Seokmin yang berlutut, meludahkan darah dimulutnya kehadapan Seokmin.

"Jangan memberitahuku apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku mencintainya, aku tidak akan menyakitinya lagi. Menyerahlah, Bangsat. Jauhi dia." Dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Seokmin yang menangis ditengah sakitnya.

 _Jihoon-nuna._

"Jangan sakiti dirinya, Hyung. Jangan duakan dia lagi. Dia sangat berharga bagiku, dia gadis yang aku cintai."

"Kau yakin akan membiarkan Jihoon kembali dengan Soonyoung?"

Seokmin tersenyum miris.

Kaeun melepaskan nafas berat, "Jihoon pernah menyukaimu. Dia mencarimu selama sebulan penuh. Bertanya kemana Seokmin-ku? Tapi kau bilang jangan bilang padanya kalau kau ada dirumah sakit. Aku… tidak bisa apa-apa."

Seokmin terpaku ditempatnya, Kaeun pindah kesebelah Seokmin dan merangkul sahabatnya itu, "Soonyoung menemani Jihoon selagi kau tidak ada, lalu Soonyoung menembak Jihoon dan Jihoon menerimanya. Kenapa kau menyuruhnya kembali lagi?" ucap Kaeun setengah merengek.

 _Kalau kau masih menyayangi Hyung, kembali saja. Semua orang berhak atas kesempatan kedua._

Ia meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu Kaeun, teringat peristiwa Chungha dan Jihoon sebelum ia kecelakaan. Ini pikir ini bukan cuma sekadar pelarian, ada sesuatu diantara Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi, nuna."

Seokmin menyerah, ia ingin kembali menarik diri dari Jihoon. Tapi lagi-lagi Kaeun menasihatinya untuk berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan mencoba untuk membuatnya kembali berteman dengan Jihoon.

"Sebenarnya aku dulu menyukaimu." Ucap Jihoon suatu hari saat ia berjalan bersama Seokmin di menara Namsan. Sebelumnya, Jihoon menerornya dengan pesan singkat agar ia dapat menemani gadis itu jalan-jalan karena Soonyoung sedang ada urusan.

Seokmin menatap gadis itu, terkejut mendapati tatapan sedih dimatanya. Senyum lebarnya mengembang, ia mulai menyarankan berbagai macam jajanan tanpa merespon perkataan Jihoon. Jihoon mengikuti alurnya, walau dalam hati meringis. Tak lama, sebuah pesan masuk dan Jihoon pamit karena Soonyoung akan menjemputnya agar mereka bisa pergi kepameran lukisan bersama. Seokmin mengangguk mengerti, memandang punggung gadis itu menjauh.

Akhirnya ia tersadar, entah sejak kapan, perasaannya seolah menjadi permainan bagi Lee Jihoon.

Kaeun dilemma, disatu sisi ia ingin menampar sepupunya, menjambaknya atau melakukan apapun agar ia merasa lebih baik sekarang. Melihat sahabatmu bersedih karena sepupumu sendiri adalah hal yang paling tidak mengenakkan didunia.

Ia berkutat dengan headset sampai pagi, mendengar suara tangis Seokmin diujung sambungan yang kini bertingkah seperti gadis remaja yang sedang patah hati. Seokmin protes saat dirinya mengatakan itu, Seokmin bukan seorang gadis, walau memang sedang patah hati. Jadi, mau tak mau Kaeun tidak tega untuk memutuskan sambungan dan perasaan khawatirnya membuat kantuknya hilang seketika.

Beruntung sekali besok adalah hari Minggu, karena Lee Seokmin tidak berhenti menangis sampai matahari terbit.

Sudah 5 bulan seperti anjing dan kucing, Seokmin dan Soonyoung kembali berteman. Tapi perasaan Seokmin tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sampai suatu malam, Jihoon mengajaknya keluar, bertemu dijembatan Sungai Han yang sedang menampilkan pertunjukan lampu dibulan Oktober.

"Aku tidak tahu, selama kau menjauh, aku selalu sedih setiap teringat denganmu. Aku kehilangan hitungan seberapa sering aku menangisimu."

Jihoon mengambil nafas, "Hatiku menangis melihat senyummu itu dan aku merasa bersalah atas semua ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku… merindukanmu. Tapi aku tidak mau lagi membuatmu merasa sakit.

Aku pernah bermimpi tentangmu. Aku menangisimu setiap aku sendiri. Ada yang hilang saat kau pergi, Lee Seokmin. Dan aku juga merasa bersalah padamu."Pemuda didepannya terdiam, iapun akhirnya ikut terdiam. Isak tangis sesekali menyelingi keheningan itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Seokmin angkat bicara, "Aku menderita karena perasaan ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sekarang yang aku rasakan hanya luka. Demi kau, aku berusaha untuk baik-baik saja, berpura-pura bahagia dengan sangat keras sampai aku lupa bahwa aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi kau selalu mengingatkanku tentang hatiku yang terluka, Apa yang harus aku lakukan, nuna?" Seokmin berkata dengan keras, mengabaikan airmata yang bercucuran dari matanya.

Isakan jihoon terhenti, tapi matanya terlihat semakin terluka, "Aku menyayangimu, Lee Seokmin."

Seokmin tertawa miris, nadanya menjadi dingin, "Tapi rasa sayang itu tidak dapat mengalahkan sayangmu kepada Hyung." Badannya berbalik menjauh, meninggalkan Jihoon yang menangis sendiri meratapi perasaannya yang tak kunjung tenang.

"Jangan katakan menyayangiku, Nuna. Jangan buat harapanku melambung hanya karena dirimu sedang goyah."

\- Without You -

Sepuluh tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Seokmin keluar dari pintu kedatangan Internasional dengan wajah sumringah saat disambut teman-temannya. Saling bertukar kabar, mereka berjalan menuju mobil Mingyu yang hari ini menjadi supir mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan, sesekali mereka bercerita tentang masa sma dan bagaimana rindunya mereka dengan masa itu. Seokmin cukup menikmati kegembiraan teman-temannya, sampai Jeon Wonwoo yang terkutuk itu mengatakan, "Ah—Seokmin? Kau akan ikut nanti malam kepesta Ulang Tahun Soonyoung, kan?"

Seokmin tertegun sebelum memasang senyum lebar dan membalas dengan kalimat _'Tentu saja!'_. Ingatan dari Wonwoo membuatnya tersadar tentang sesuatu, tujuan awalnya kembali ke Korea. Dan, Lee Seokmin masih tidak rela kenapa takdir akan sekejam ini kepadanya.

"Dasar pemabuk! Bagaimana bisa kau pingsan diluar bar seperti tadi malam, heh?" Ucapan kesal keluar dari mulut Soonyoung saat berhasil membangunkan Seokmin. Seokmin hanya tertawa lebar dan mengucapkan kata maaf dengan alasan yang mengada-ada agar kerutan didahi Soonyoung menghilang.

"Hah! Cepatlah bergegas, ini sudah jam 11! Kita harus pergi jam 1!" Soonyoung mendorong Seokmin sampai hampir terjatuh dari tempat tidur, kemudian melemparinya handuk agar dapat dipakai Seokmin.

"Tuxedo-mu sudah dipilihkan Jihoon, jangan terlalu lama bersiap, bukan kau yang akan menikah. Aku tidak mau _best-man_ ku terlambat!"

Berdiri di depan pintu gereja adalah seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan badan dibalut gaun putih polos yang elegan dan wajah tertutup cadar tembus pandang. Begitu cantik sampai membuat Seokmin menahan nafas melihatnya. Tangannya digenggam oleh Mingyu, yang menggantikan Tuan Lee yang sudah lama meninggal, dengan langkah yang membawanya mendekat menuju altar dengan senyum merekah lebar. Begitu Jihoon berada didepannya, Mingyu mengulurkan tangan Jihoon untuk dipegang oleh sang calon suami.

Nafasnya tercekat, tangannya hampir terangkat ingin mengambil tangan tersebut. Tapi jemari itu sudah tertaut dengan jemari lelaki lain yang berada disampingnya.

Janji suci sudah selesai, kedua pengantin berciuman lembut didepan semua tamu undangan yang bertepuk tangan. Pesta kemudian dimulai, para tamu undangan mengambil makanan dan memenuhi perut mereka dengan prasmanan yang lezat. Saat semakin sore, musik mulai terdengar dari band yang akan mengiringi pesta.

Pengantin berdansa, begitu pula dengan tamu. Seokmin dapat melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo berputar ditengah ruangan dengan gerakan waltz yang indah, Kaeun yang berdansa pelan dengan Himchan, suaminya, dan juga pengantin yang berdansa dengan lembut dan saling menatap penuh cinta.

Seokmin tersenyum lebar, pemandangan ini terasa indah, tapi hatinya tetap sakit walaupun sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Kakinya berputar menuju pintu keluar sebelum tangannya dicengkram oleh sebuah tangan hangat yang familiar.

"Mau berdansa denganku, Seokmin-ssi?"

Seokmin berputar, menatap Jihoon yang tersenyum tulus dan tak jauh dibelakangnya, ada Soonyoung yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak enak. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengenggam tangan itu dan membawanya mendekat, memulai dansa waltz yang tidak sefasih Soonyoung tapi tetap indah dimata yang melihatnya. Soonyoung memundurkan tubuhnya ketengah hadirin, membiarkan Seokmin dan Jihoon berdansa berdua dilantai dansa.

Kaeun memeluk suaminya untuk menyembunyikan airmatanya yang tumpah. Soonyoung sendiri harus menunduk karena ia merasakan matanya mengabur melihat pemandangan didepannya. Wonwoo dan Mingyu tersenyum miris, begitu pula teman-teman mereka lainnya yang hadir dipesta itu. Seokmin memutar tubuh mungil Jihoon dan kembali memeluk pinggangnya mendekat. Jihoon kemudian melingkari badan seokmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Seokmin-ah. Terimakasih sudah menyadarkanku. Terimakasih sudah datang, terimakasih sudah tidak membiarkanku menyakitimu." Bisik Jihoon dengan suara seperti menahan tangis. Seokmin tidak langsung menjawab. Ia membalas pelukan Jihoon dan mengelus rambut perempuan itu dengan lembut, "Tidak apa, nuna."

\- Without You -

Terhitung, empat dekade sejak ia terakhir menginjakkan kakinya di Korea. Kini, ia menatap menembus kaca lemari untuk memandang wajah Jihoon yang berbingkai pita kuning dikeempat sudutnya. Ditengah slot lemari berbentuk kotak itu, terdapat sebuah guci kecil tempat orang biasanya meletak abu jenazah. Dan didalam guci yang satu itu, terdapat abu jenazah Jihoon.

Disekitar lemari, ada beberapa benda yang diletakkan. Foto keluarga Kwon, anak-anak Jihoon dan cucu-cucunya, foto saat Jihoon kuliah, foto jihoon dengan Soonyoung dan yang terakhir, foto Jihoon dan Seokmin saat masih SMA, sebelum kecelakaan yang dialami Seokmin.

Seokmin tersenyum sayang melihatnya, jarinya menyentuh permukaan kaca itu, berharap dapat kembali kejaman dulu. Tapi semuanya tidak dapat kembali dan cerita hidup Seokmin sendiri tidak dapat diperbaiki. Seokmin menangis didepan makam Jihoon.

"Ibu menyebut-nyebut namamu sebelum ia meninggal," Seokmin berbalik untuk menemukan seorang wanita muda yang menatapnya penuh arti. Seokmin menghapus airmatanya, dan berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya, "Mana ayahmu?"

Kwon Jiyoung menunjuk kepintu luar, "Ayah diluar. Tapi dia bilang, dia tidak sanggup menemuimu." Dahi lelaki tua itu mengerut tanda tak mengerti, Jiyoung tersenyum manis dengan mata menyipit. _Persis seperti Jihoon_.

"Ayah bilang, kau terlalu mengingatkannya tentang Ibu. Ayah masih sangat terpukul." Seokmin tersenyum mengerti. Jiyoung melanjutkan, "Kau memang seperti kuda. Ibu tidak bohong." Seokmin menangis kembali, tapi bibirnya tetap tersenyum, "Sepertinya Ibumu banyak bercerita tentang aku, hm?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Ibu bilang, cinta pertamanya berwajah mirip dengan kuda. Aku kira ibu mengada-ada, mana mungkin pria yang awalnya dia bilang sangat tampan itu mirip dengan kuda, tapi ibu benar. Walaupun tampan, paman mirip dengan kuda." Tuturnya dengan senyum jenaka yang sangat mirip dengan milik Jihoon, _Ya Tuhan Lee Jihoon, kau mau menghukumku karena tak lagi menemuimu selama empat puluh tahun dengan memiliki anak yang berwajah mirip sekali denganmu?_

"Ibumu benar tentang tampan, tapi aku tidak mirip kuda. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengataiku mirip kuda!" Protes Seokmin dengan nada ofensif yang dibuat-buat. Jiyoung tertawa, "Ibu menitipkan salam pada paman dan keluarga. Katanya, ia kangen sekali. Ia berharap dapat menemui paman sebelum mati, tapi Ibu meninggal tepat setelah aku menghubungi paman beberapa waktu lalu. Ibu minta maaf." Seokmin menggeleng lemah,

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf." Tangannya yang keriput kembali menyentuh kaca penutup. Jiyoung yang menyaksikan itu hanya dalam terdiam maklum. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan merogoh tas miliknya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan menyerahkannya kepada seokmin.

Seokmin menatapnya penuh tanya, "Ini titipan untuk Paman." Jawab Jiyoung sambil meletakkan amplop itu ditangan Seokmin, "Aku rasa paman butuh waktu berdua dengan ibu. Aku akan pergi pulang, selamat siang, Paman Lee." Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan makam itu.

Sang pria tua menatap amplop ditangannya sebelum kembali menatap makan Jihoon, ia akhinya merobek amplop dan mulai membaca isinya. Selama sepuluh menit penuh, ia tidak berhenti terisak setelahnya tapi bibirnya tersemat senyum tulus.

Ia menutup surat itu, menatap makam itu sekali lagi dan berkata seolah Jihoon mendengarnya, "Terimakasih, nuna. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

 _Lee Seokmin-ssi!_

 _Kau pernah berkata bahwa panggilan itu terasa awkward bagimu saat awal kita bertemu. Tapi kau sendiri tetap memanggilku dengan 'Nuna-nim'. Akhirnya karena aku protes, kau malah memanggilku kurcaci. Dasar tidak tahu diri, Kuda._

 _Aku berumur 67 sekarang, dan sudah 40 tahun tidak bertemu denganmu. Selama 50 tahun, terhitung sejak kau pergi ke Eropa untuk beasiswamu, tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku paksa menemaniku untuk berbelanja dan jalan-jalan mendadak. Semua orang selalu sibuk saat aku membutuhkan mereka, bahkan si Kwon Soonyoung sialan itu masih sering menolak keinginanku saat aku hamil dulu._

 _Ah, bukan itu yang ingin aku sampaikan…_

 _Pada akhir maret lima puluh tahun yang lalu, saat kau menungguku ditaman bunga? Aku menunggumu sampai jam 9 malam, berharap kau tiba-tiba muncul dengan senyum bodohmu. Tapi kau tidak datang. Esoknya, kau menyuruh Kaeun-eonni untuk diam ternyata, padahal aku lelah mencarimu kemana mana, mengintrogasi siapa saja tapi mereka bungkam sampai aku tidak sadar kalau selama sebulan itu kau jadi orang cacat dirumah sakit. Masih ingatkah kau saat-saat itu? Karena kejadian itu masih menghantui tidurku setiap kali aku merindukanmu._

 _Bagaimana…? Bagaimana jika saat itu aku tahu bahwa kau kecelakaan? Jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan marah padamu, jika aku tahu… mungkin aku akan tetap bersamamu._

 _Kejam memang, Seokmin-ah. Sebenarnya inilah alasan mengapa aku menerima Soonyoung sebagai kekasihku, karena amarahku kepadamu. Aku fikir, kau akan menghindar lagi, melarikan diri lagi. Seperti dulu. Karena itu aku menerima perasaan Soonyoung tanpa berpikir panjang. Dan setelah sebulan bersama Soonyoung, aku merasa bahagia. Dia rapuh, dan aku terjebak._

 _Tapi melihatmu menderita karena aku, jauh lebih membuatku terluka. Aku mencintaimu dulu, dan setelah bersama Soonyoung, aku tidak tahu apa perasaanku telah berubah. Saat kau berkata aku sedang goyah, aku mempercayainya, Seokmin-ah. Karena setelah itu, aku sadar betapa perihnya hatiku saat mengingat perselingkuhan Soonyoung dengan Chungha dahulu. Aku rasa, aku mencintai Soonyoung seperti aku mencintaimu dulu. Semua salah besar._

 _Hidupku tidak tenang, Seokmin-ah. Setiap malam dipenuhi rasa bersalah, bertanya-tanya apa kabarmu disana. Kesempatan terakhirku, adalah hari pernikahanku. Dan kau selalu membuatku mempertanyakan keputusan yang awalnya kutetapkan dengan matang. Tapi kau membuat malam pernikahanku menjadi momen paling indah didalam hidupku. Berada dipelukanmu, berdansa denganmu walau hanya untuk hitungan menit, rasanya mengisi ruang kosong yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah selama sepuluh tahun ini._

 _Sekarang, aku memiliki keluarga kecil bahagia, tiga orang anak seperti yang aku idamkan. Seorang anak perempuan dan dua anak lelaki untuk melindunginya. Memiliki suami yang baik dan pengertian. Soonyoung memberiku segalanya, karena dia mencintaiku. Tapi kenapa aku masih dihantui dengan andai-andai pertemuan itu, masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana jika, yang menikahiku itu adalah dirimu? Aku tidak lagi bisa membohongi hatiku._

 _Aku tahu ini terlambat, Lee Seokmin-ssi, tapi izinkan aku mengatakannya dan percayalah padaku kali ini. Bahwa aku, Lee Jihoon, telah mencintaimu, Lee Seokmin, selama lima puluh tahun terakhir hidupku ini. Dan kumohon, jika kau masih mencintaiku saat surat ini sampai ditanganmu, berbahagialah mencintaiku, maafkanlah kebodohan gadis kurcaci ini, Seokmin-ah._

 _Karena dimanapun jiwaku kini berada, hatiku masih menunggu untuk mendengar kalimat yang seharusnya kau katakan pada pertemuan itu._

 _Yang mencintaimu,_

 _Lee Jihoon._

\- Without You -

 **Omake**

Jiyoung berjalan keluar menuju lobi rumah duka, berjalan menghampiri Ayahnya yang tengah berbincang dengan beberapa temannya yang masih datang melayat.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Dirinya baru saja bertemu dengan cinta pertama ibunya, orang yang namanya digumamkan Jihoon diakhir hayatnya. Hatinya sedikit sakit, mengetahui ibunya pernah mencintai orang lain selain Ayahnya. Sakit itu berubah menjadi benci, tapi kedua kakak laki-lakinya terlalu pintar hingga menyuruh dirinya yang _katanya_ paling mirip Ibunya agar bicara dengan lelaki tua itu.

Tapi Jiyoung tidak bisa membantah bahwa lelaki tua yang ia temui tadi pasti sangat tampan saat masih muda. Tampak dari garis wajahnya yang masih kuat walau umurnya sudah kepala enam. Tatapannya cukup terluka tadi, mencairkan _sedikit_ rasa benci yang ia tanam. Apapun hubungan ibunya dengan lelaki itu dimasa lalu, sepertinya cukup rumit untuk dipahami olehnya.

Mendudukkan dirinya dibangku panjang sambil menunggu ayahnya selesai berbincang, anak bungsu keluarga Kwon itu memandang kedua kakak laki-lakinya yang sibuk melayani para tamu. Ia juga melihat kedua kakak iparnya ikut membantu, tapi tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk ikut membantu. Dia lelah. Hatinya lelah. Kehilangan ibunya menguras seluruh tenaganya selama seminggu ini untuk terus bertahan hidup demi ibu.

Selama 26 tahun hidupnya, tidak pernah sekalipun gadis itu jauh dari Jihoon. Menjadi anak bungsu yang memiliki jarak umur jauh dengan kedua kakaknya membuat Jiyoung tumbuh dengan manja dan ketergantungan dengan ibunya. Sekarang ibunya telah pergi, rasanya setengah jiwa Jiyoung ikut dibawa ibunya pergi.

Lamunannya buyar saat merasa bahunya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang. Jiyoung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap datar kearah seorang pria yang menatapnya segan.

"Anu- Apa kau tahu dimana makam wanita bernama 'Lee Jihoon'?" Jiyoung membulatkan matanya mendengar nama sang ibu disebut. Ia menatap pria itu dari kaki sampai kepala. Posturnya lumayan tinggi, matanya sipit dengan dua kelopak, hidung tingginya mengingatkan Jihoon dengan seseorang. Jiyoung menatapnya curiga, "Kau siapa?" tanyanya ketus.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi putih rapinya yang membuat Jiyoung iri sekaligus terkesan, "Namaku Lee Yooseok. Aku mencari ayahku, Lee Seokmin. Tadi katanya, ia akan kemari untuk melayat ke makam Lee Jihoon. Apa kau tahu dimana tempatnya?"

 **\- END -**

* * *

 **Aku gatau kenapa nulis fanfic ini. Aku galau berat jadi pikirannya sedih mulu, dan ini cukup membuatku puas bersedih-sedih tapi aku sadar diri kalau tulisan difanfic ini baperan semua jadi kesannya maksa dan lain-lain. Terinspirasi dari... kisah cinta rpku yang kacau balau, dan anehnya membuat rlku sempat berantakan juga.**

 **On the way nerusin "Running through the time", aku kehabisan ide soalnya... karena masalah ini juga tapi sekarang aku sudah semangat, YOSH! Doain aku bisa update cepat!**


End file.
